


five times daiki just barges in and kisses tetsuya

by atsueshi



Series: Daiki-diddles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki is fond of kissing him out of the blue. (Get it? Out of the blue?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times daiki just barges in and kisses tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for AoKuro Army in the [2014 OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/tagged/otp%20battle).

**_first_ **

Scenario at three in the afternoon on Saturday, after practice: Daiki approaches Tetsuya in the street court closest to the school, looking so intent and focused his wrinkles are more prominent than ever, grabs Tetsuya’s collar, breathes into Tetsuya’s face.

     Tetsuya, understandably enough, is confused out of his wits. “Aomine-kun?”

     Daiki growls and stares Tetsuya down. “Shut up, Tetsu. I’m trying not to kiss you.”

     Of course Daiki still does, and it is a clumsy kiss, with teeth and tongue and quite possibly split lips for Daiki when he crouches too quickly.

     Daiki lets go, rests his forehead against Tetsuya’s, breathes in real deep, and leaves as quickly as he had come. Tetsuya doesn’t know what to do.

      _Aomine-kun is such an idiot_ , he texts Daiki later that night.

* * *

 

**_second_ **

Scenario at four in the afternoon, the week before exams: Tetsuya fixes his things, gets ready to leave. He is the last person in the room.

     Daiki comes in. “You ready to leave?”

     “In a bit,” Tetsuya says, “where is Momoi-san?”

     Daiki’s eyes fail to meet Tetsuya’s. “She, uh, she went ahead.”

     Tetsuya doubts the veracity of the statement, of course, but says “Oh, alright” anyway.

     He is almost ready to leave, but Daiki lies down on the floor and stays supine as Tetsuya looks at him. “What are you doing, Aomine-kun?”

     Daiki’s eyes are closed and his hand shoots up quicker than Tetsuya can think, yanks at Tetsuya’s arm. Tetsuya falls right smack on top of Daiki. Next thing he’s aware of is Daiki kissing him. Again.

     This time Tetsuya does not wait for evening to tell Daiki how much of an idiot he is.

* * *

 

**_third_ **

Scenario at half past eleven in the evening, during a sleepover at Daiki’s place: Tetsuya is deep asleep.

     Daiki steals a kiss. And another. And another.

     Tetsuya wakes up, rolls over, grabs Daiki’s neck, kisses him back.

     Daiki’s mother comes up in the morning, sees them sleeping facing each other, lips inches away, smiles knowingly the way only a mother could, and lets them sleep on.

* * *

 

**_fourth_ **

Scenario in the shower rooms at seven in the evening, after club practice: Tetsuya showers, Daiki comes in and joins him  _in the same goddamn stall_ , kisses him like the crazy beast he very occasionally becomes, and freezes when he hears Akashi’s small cough.

     “Tetsuya, Daiki.”

     Daiki curses and Tetsuya looks straight at their captain with a forced-blank expression. Akashi smiles at them indulgently. “Very well,” he says quietly, curtly nodding at them before turning to leave. “Make sure to… Clean up after yourselves.”

     Tetsuya then proceeds to scrub down Daiki until he screams for mercy, and that is punishment enough.

* * *

**_fifth_ **

Scenario six in the morning of the first Christmas since their fallout: Tetsuya waits for Daiki outside his house for more shooting practice. Daiki steps out the door, stares at him for a long, long time, spits out a lame “Hey Tetsu, don’t bore me with your shots again eh”, stares at him again—

     —Strides forward, distractingly sexy and looking so ruggedly handsome Tetsuya’s breath catches in his throat for a short second—

     —grabs Tetsuya by the neck, pulls him close, lands on Tetsuya’s lips what is probably the lightest kiss Tetsuya has ever known—

     —says “Good morning”, walks away, realises Tetsuya is frozen into place, yells, “Oi, stop dawdling, c’mon, you still need more practice,” walks back, grabs hold of Tetsuya’s hand, drags him down the road.

     Tetsuya does not miss Daiki’s angry mutterings of him being an idiot, but he stays close. Practice officially starts two hours later, after a lot more bickering and a lot more kissing, and a lot more healing.

     Tetsuya smiles.


End file.
